Nightwing Sings?
by RiverFawn
Summary: Instances where Nightwing/Dick Grayson dazzles people with his voice. Chapter 1:The Batfamily (Bruce, Dick, Jason, Tim, Steph, Cass and Damian) is out for a night of karaoke. Why? Long story short, Bruce lost a bet. Little do they know, Dick has a surprise for them... "So, who's next?" "Ooh, ooh, me!" "Oh puh-leeze, Dickie-bird, I bet you can't even hum Jingle Bells!"


**Hello, it's Riverfawn and I hope you enjoy this fanfic! The main character is Nightwing (Dick Grayson) because he's my absolute favorite. So, hope this story doesn't waste your time!**

**Oops, almost forgot!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. None of the songs, artists, characters, etc.**

The batfamily was out for a night of karaoke. Why? Long story short, Bruce lost a bet with a few of the more exuberant Batkids, A.K.A. Stephanie and Dick. Now, as Tim finished his horrifyingly off-key rendition of _I Believe I Can Fly_, Bruce, Dick, Jason, Damian, Stephanie, Barbara and Cassandra quickly pulled out their earplugs and shoved them back into their pockets.

Jason sighed. He was part of the bet too, and now, instead of sitting comfortably at home with a basket of soft, fragrant bread, his eardrums were being shattered. He wanted so freakin' much to insult Timmy, but part of the bet was that he couldn't say anything offending for the WHOLE NIGHT, or else he'd have to clean the Batmobile with a toothbrush. It was driving him crazy!

He wanted to wipe those smirks off of Steph and Dick's faces, but instead, he forced his expression into a smile (actually, it was more of a tortured grimace) and asked, "So, who's next?"

Dick's hand shot up into the air. "Ooh, ooh, me!"

Jason scoffed. "Oh puh-leeze, Dickie-bird, you probably can't even hum Jingle Bells."

Stephanie shot Jason a look and brandished a toothbrush in his face, effectively causing him to quickly shut his mouth, while the rest of the Batkids cast dubious looks at the eldest brother.

Dick laughed. "Trust me, little ones."

He ignored the protests and threats, ("I'm nineteen, for goodness sakes! Only like five years younger than you!" "Call me little again, Grayson, and I will slice off your limbs, toss you into quicksand and laugh as you plead for help!") picking up a microphone instead and grinning at them. "I'll be singing To the Sky by Owl City." He tapped his foot to the catchy beat as the music started.

_Hey, this music is actually pretty good,_ Tim thought. But then, Dick began singing and all thoughts were wiped from his mind.

"Shipwreck in a sea of faces, it's a dreamy world out there. Dear friends in higher places, carry me away from here," Dick sang. No, it couldn't be singing. The sound was too beautiful and heavenly to be described as singing. If it was singing, it had to be an angel's voice. Everyone was gaping, a blissful look in their eyes.

"Bird's eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you. Wide eyes will always brighten the blue. Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery, 'cause after all those wings will take you up so high."

Briefly, in his clouded mind, Damian wondered if Dick was an angel.

"You can't whisper above the thunder, but you can fly anywhere."

Bruce was astonished. His eldest son's singing made the choir sound like a cacophony of screeches.

"Purple burst of paper birds, this picture paints a thousand words."

Cassandra was weeping tears of joy. Never in her life had she heard such an amazing sound.

"There's a realm above the trees, where the lost are finally found. So touch your feathers to the breeze, and leave the ground."

The only one not affected, Stephanie was smirking. She was the one who had come up with this plan. But it had taken several days of Dick singing to build up a tolerance to it.

"So bid the forest floor goodbye, as you race the wind and, take to the sky." Dick finished. He walked over and high-fived Steph, beaming, then sat down.

"So, who's next?"

His only responses were sobs of joy and stares of rapture.

Yay! Finally got this done. Well, hoped you liked it! If you put any ideas for who Dick will amaze and what song he should sing for the next chapter in your review, I'd be so, so glad!


End file.
